smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Villain Attempts
Villains Attempts where the first episode for Endless Possible Shorts Script Roman: Ugh That fails ???: Stop That Jaune Jaune: Shut Up ???: Can’t you just be quiet Jaune: I not going to stop being evil Todd Attempt No. 1 Toad: Walking down the street escaping my friend bitch! I getting myself a sandwich Jaune comes out of nowhere with a gun in front of Toad Jaune: Give me your money! Toad grabs the gun Toad: Really Jaune: NO! DON’T DO IT! Toad punch’s Jaune with the gun being like brass knuckles Attempt No. 2 Jaune puts a bomb on the restaurant table Jaune: If you don’t give me my money than I Jaune get his stomach pumped with iron from shotgun from a person Attempt No. 3 Jaune beats up a dead man Todd: What the point Jaune: I’m robbing him Lightning tries to hit Jaune but Jaune dodges it Jaune: HA I Dodge that Then Lightning hits Jaune electrocuting him Soldier: Take this assholes A rocket hits Jaune but when the smoke clears Jaune just blow smoke out of his mouth Attempt No. 4 Jaune is in a car shooting at them with the car shooting the bullets. Jaune: I not going to fail The car explodes Attempt No. 5 Jaune run at Meggy before getting shot by the Ink gun Attempt No. 6 Jaune explodes the mountain which lands on him Attempt No. 7 Jaune gets stomp on by Godzilla Attempt No. 8 Jaune press a button which blows him up Attempt No. 9 Jaune: No! I give up the writer is not going to let me have this Todd: Don’t say that Jaune: I can the writer would just make me fail again and again can’t they see that this is pointless Todd: I make a unbreakable sword with it infused with a mix of poison and acid Jaune: The Writer Probably make me impale myself Todd: Well it might not make a difference but I made this costume Todd place a costume near him and Todd left Jaune: Know What Why Not one last try Jaune puts on his costume and grab the sword,his tune,and a small spear (but it length is 4”7) Jaune: (in a heavier tone) Hi Todd I going to defeat the Crash group with ease Todd: WHAT?! While I happy Your now Well happy still Jaune: Don’t worry most of them will come out of Alive Jaune runs out and Todd follows FINAL ATTEMPT Cop 6: Ah retirement just a sec– Jaune Decapitates Cop 6 with the small spear Cop 20: WHAT?! Jaune shoots Cop 20 34 times Suddenly Jaune gets surrounded by 400 Cops Jaune: Write Your wills Jaune stabs Cop 60 with the sword crush Cop 37 head with just his hands and Cop 60 body is Dissipating and vomiting And Jaune points the cop vomit at a few other cops which burn through them Cop 70: We need crash Jaune gets a remote control and shoots out missiles of his car and runs over a few other cop before he self destruct it killing a ton more cops Cop 391: Just when I a day away from retirement a week from going on vacation with my lovely wife! Jaune: And Take This! Jaune Punch Cop 391 unconscious Jaune shoots at Cop 66 and rips his spine out in impales through 7 other cops before throwing them off at the other cops before put the sword between his legs in put the spine in the ground and spins around and cuts off other cops heads before jumping off and kick Cop 400 head off We see that all of the cops are dead (except one) Jaune: Too Easy Crash goes to Jaune in his armor Crash: Okay get ready to Crash rush at Jaune who swiftly dodges it and shoots at Crash armor source of power damaging it by a bit H.U.N.T.E.R.: Crash energy depleting Crash: Kidding me need t– Crash gets impaled by Jaune Sword And the barer Of the Weapons twist it before ripping it out Crash: AHhh Jaune: Now you too weak I can even beat you with my bare hands let go for broke you joke Jaune throws his weapons aside and punch the armor Jaune: It be too easy be the time I stop speaking you be down for th— Jaune Dodge a laser which damaged his costume Jaune: Wow I didn’t expect that if I had a comrade to come out here and help! Todd: Listen Jaune I don’t think you terrible but Crash standing right behind you Crash sucker punch Jaune to the far wall before going into unconsciousness and Todd carry off Jaune and Hunter brings Crash away Todd: This is the Why I regret this The End Trivia * The Art was done by Culdee unlike the others which was done by RH * Also In the banner it was made while this was still under the title Endless Normal Short Episode 1 instead of Villai Attempts Category:Roman Episodes Category:Crash Bandicoot Episodes Category:Jaune Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Soldier Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Godzilla Episodes Category:Todd Episodes Category:Police Episodes Category:HUNTER Episodes Category:Endless Possible Shorts